digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digimon Wiki/Archive 3
uploading pics how do you upload pics —Preceding unsigned comment added by Catface (talk • ) } :There's a link on the side bar, or you can just click on . -- Ned Scott 04:17, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Speaking of uploading images, how long do you have to wait after joining Digimon Wiki until you're actually allowed to do so.—THB 17:33, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Only a few days tops.—[[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']]—With each end, comes a new beginning... 03:35, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Unable to register A friend of mine wan't to register himself to Digimon Wikia, but we get the message: "It's unable to register you this time." Can somebody help us? BramBenthem 12:42, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :It's likely something that is out of our local control. I would suggest asking at wikia:Forum:Help desk. -- Ned Scott 06:10, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Wiki.png How did you get that as a link to the main page? I'm having a hard time trying to fix it for my wiki.....--[[User:CoolPikachu!|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu!|'Pikachu!']] 01:51, 29 October 2008 (UTC) New Users I think we need a place or a thread or something for new users/editors to introduce themselves. BTW, I'm new, the name's rad140. I'll do my best to help out, although I have to get back into Digimon... it's been a while. KrytenKoro already knows I'm an idiot... apparently I don't know how people hold hands ;) Is there a general format for user pages? --Rad140 18:42, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :We're trying to set up a working user infobox template, but Template:User Digimon is basically what we have for that—it's just for fun. We're also trying to create userboxes that would allow users to search for editors by fluency, information, etc., but we've kind of let that slide (if you want to help create them, you would be greatly appreciated!). Most of us also have a "Digimon Partners" box, using the wikitable set up you can see on my userpage. :Practicality-wise—if you create sandbox pages, it's good to list them on your userpage, and a good idea is to create a todo list, so you remember what you're supposed to be getting done. :However, your userpage is yours. You can have countless images on it, youtube viewers, or even just rant about your day at work/school. As long as it's not outright inappropriate, like "PORN PORN PORN PORN FISH!", you're fine. 18:40, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Angela Anaconda Just to check—we have no intention of even admitting this exists, right? I certainly don't want to mention it, but it is in the movie, and it is quite, quite about Digimon, even if it is brain-meltingly horrible. Thoughts? 18:30, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I forgot about that. I agree. It does exist, but let's pretend it doesn't... for everyone's sake. We are the Digimon Wiki, not the AA wiki, after all. Wikipedia barely mentions it, so I think we should go one step further and not mention it at all. I recall that it wasn't exactly "in" the movie... it was a short before. Not like I want to revisit it anyway. --Rad140 00:19, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Videos I'm sure everyone got that message about embedding videos in wikia... I was thinking, what do you guys think about adding video recaps from episodes on the episode summary pages? Either Eng Dub or the original w/ Eng subtitles. I could do some. I'm thinking it would just be editing the "Previously on..." part at the beginning of each episode and sticking it on the episode it's referring to? --Rad140 15:43, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :That sounds like it could work under Fair Use, but Ned is the expert on such matters. 03:48, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Voting time! (Featured article) KrytenKoro set up a discussion page where you can vote for the wiki's featured article for next week (2/15). Go vote! Thanks, KrytenKoro! --Rad140 22:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Forum In case anyone doesn't know, KrytenKoro very nicely set up a forum for the wiki under Community > Forum, or [[Forum:Index|''here]]. --Rad140 20:41, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Staff? I think the men and women who worked on Digimon should get their own pages or at least a list of them. --Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 20:52, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :It'll be added to a list of articles that we need and that need help. An anon (60.54.191.2) added some to the Digimon Adventure 02 page.--Rad140 22:56, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Me! just wanted everyone to know that GG112 started featured article. :um, okay? What're you trying to say, random anon? What article? Do you mean the category? (he didn't, btw) --Rad140 22:52, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Disambig pages We need disambig pages for Garurumon and Scorpiomon. 04:27, 4 April 2009 (UTC) D-Reaper Okay, this week I want to make a real push for this article: #Integrate the info from the Konaka sources listed here. #Do full storyline info for the entire reaper and for each ADR, akin to the Digimon Encyclopedia or tfwiki. Use storylink templates #Get the episodes involving the D-Reaper up to the same standard as And so it begins.... #Have some discussion of the quantum mechanics involved with the character. #Get a better picture of D-Reaper "Chaos", that red stuff. #Categorize the redirects for the various agents and reapers. #Get sources for the "similar concepts" bit. #Look for any appearances of the D-Reaper in Bandai merchandise, or shout-outs from other series. Once we've done that, I think we can port it over to wikipedia, and push for it to be a featured article. 10:05, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Best of fan fiction The best of fan fiction idea is up (Fan:Best of Fan fiction)... nominations/voters are needed. This is a test (a beta, if you will) to see how this idea goes.--Rad140 23:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Tokyopop Manga We seem to be pretty good about info on other manga, but seem to be lacking on the english manga based on the anime (tokyopop manga), usually only referred as the "english manga" or just "manga". Digimon Encyclopedia seems to have a wealth of information on it.. should we use it? --Rad140 19:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes. We need sections like thatDigimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 20:09, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Guess I'll get on it then... something else to add to my ever-growing to-do list *sigh* ---- "I was thinking we should try to remember what it was like when we were kids." "It's a different world now, Jack." "Yeah, I know." 22:57, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Digimon archive for merchandise of Digimon such as toys Hi, I thought of helping out here since I am a big Digimon fan. Since I have a huge collection of Digimon, I though of making a Digimon archive of merchandise that exist. Music Videos (sidebar) I just noticed the addition of the Music Videos section on the sidebar... is one person in charge of those, or should we all just add whatever we can? ---- "I was thinking we should try to remember what it was like when we were kids." "It's a different world now, Jack." "Yeah, I know." 23:05, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Digi9346 put that there I think, but don't let that stop you from adding what you can. Lanate (talk) 09:20, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Will there a new Season of digimon? '''What do you think? Will it be? I do not know yet.' :I heard they were making at least 7 seasons--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 20:32, 1 May 2009 (UTC) 02 Album Art help Years/Dates? Are we going to have articles about years or dates (ie 2000, or 9-13-2000), either in-universe (such and such in Digimon occurred here, timeline like) or out (Digimon episode such and such was released on this date)? Or should I just redirect these to wikipedia, if necessary? (doing some housecleaning :P)---- Rad140 When I am activated, when I am brought into a situation there is a reason. And that reason is to complete the objectives of my mission at all costs. 22:54, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm against date linking, because it seems to arbitrary. Unless someone decides to timeline the Adventure series, just get rid of them. Lanate (talk) 23:57, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::k, i'll start on removing them. Chris has a pretty good timeline of both the dub and original on the Digimon Encyclopedia.---- Rad140 When I am activated, when I am brought into a situation there is a reason. And that reason is to complete the objectives of my mission at all costs. 00:19, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Background? I was wondering if we could maybe have a background added to the wiki. The wiki's set up is nice and all but I really think it would be nice if we added a background. Maybe blue or green with agumon print. User: Coolbloo12 Multiple digivolutions Okay, the multiple digivolutions listed on the episode guides, in my view at least, make the tables look hideous. Personally, I would rather we just do individual digivolutions, and not group them, but I can see how it would be considered neater to join them, and it is possible to somewhat mitigate the horror. Thoughts? 05:34, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Affiliate Hey, how would we go about setting up an affiliation with wikimon? I didn't know it was possible until I saw the KH wiki do it, but now that I know I think it would be a really great way to show how much they've helped us. 19:03, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Why not? But how do we do so?—[[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']]—Your destruction is inevitable... 06:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::I guess we could contact someone on wikimon, or someone from DATS, and ask. And then, I guess, exchange "link buttons" (those little picture box links that affiliates use) or something like that, and feature them somewhere prominently (ie main page, sidebar) on the wiki.---- Rad140 Grrr.... I'm Wargreymon! Arrrrrrgh! 18:37, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Well,Digimon spirit still has an affiliate button to this wiki, so it is possible-Kazu-12:42,31 August 2009 Toys Maybe we should do a page about the toys also that are available. Or maybe post pictures and info of the toy of a certain digimon. Like put pictures of all the toys and info that exist of Agumon on agumon page/section. I will have no problem to do that but just wanted to see before doing it. --Fairymon7 02:42, 4 June 2009 (UTC)Fairymon7 :Whoa whoa whoa, don't delete the whole page! :And we would do that if we had the info, but since we're mostly run on user edits, it's up to people like you to add stuff if you can, if the rest of us don't have the info. The Digipedia has a lot of stuff too. Lanate (talk) 03:07, 4 June 2009 (UTC) This other other place Someone sent me a message about this-->http://digimonx.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_x_Wiki Any thoughts on another Digiwiki?--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 18:37, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :It's just some tosser. 23:22, 10 June 2009 (UTC) There's a ton of duplicate Digimon wikias that seem to have gotten created. I'll see if I can contact a staffer to see if we can close some of them down, as they shouldn't have been created given Wikia's own guidelines on such things. Here's a full list *http://digifictionbyzandermon.wikia.com *http://dfrp.wikia.com *http://digimon-data.wikia.com *http://digimon4ever.wikia.com *http://digimoncentral.wikia.com *http://digimonchronicles.wikia.com *http://digimonchroniclesv2.wikia.com *http://digimoncreation.wikia.com *http://digimonduskdawn.wikia.com *http://digimonfusion.wikia.com *http://digimonpartners.wikia.com *http://digimonworldds.wikia.com *http://digimonx.wikia.com *http://digimos.wikia.com *http://digmonsync.wikia.com *http://digimonfanon.wikia.com *http://digimonoverwatch.wikia.com The only ones that even have any content are the last two. The rest are either abandoned or bad copies of this Digimon Wiki. -- Ned Scott 05:13, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::I talked to one guy on IRC. I don't know if he was a staffer or not, but he said there really wasn't any formal process to reporting these other wikias. You can drop a line to Angela like KrytenKoro suggested, or just leave them be. They don't seem to be impacting search results at all. ::I'm guessing most of these were started by younger.. people.. and the best thing we can do is to be friendly about it. Tell them that they don't have to go and make their own Wikia, they can come and be apart of this community. You know, stuff like that. Be open, be friendly, and be patient. ::Although in the case of Digimon X Wiki, they are actually breaking the GFDL by not linking back to us at all. Actually, the GFDL is more complicated than that, but it won't matter soon because Wikipedia's content (that we started with) will soon transition to another license (Creative Commons) that's a lot less of a headache to use. When they do, we can apply CC to Digimon Wiki as well. Even then they'll still need to at least link back to the page were they got their info. In short, if you see someone reusing content from Digimon Wiki then they need to at least link back to us (and allow others to reuse their content with the same conditions). -- Ned Scott 05:37, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, I have found that some of the wikis are actually wikis on fics. What do we do about those?—[[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']]—Your destruction is inevitable... 11:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't touch them. They're legitimate places, I think. Lanate (talk) 15:30, 11 June 2009 (UTC) New Wiki Could you put polish version of Digimon Wiki in "language section" of the Main Page? http://pl.digimonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna I will appreciate it. I'm admin there. Final_Cannon 15:59, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much. ? anyone know how to contact the creators of digimon 01? New Wiki Could you put polish version of Digimon Wiki in "language section" of the Main Page? http://pl.digimonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna I will appreciate it. I'm admin there. Final_Cannon 15:59, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much. ? anyone know how to contact the creators of digimon 01? Proposal for Articles that begin with fan:. I recently discovered that someone had made an edit on my article. The anonymous person had added his own content, including an "unknown" type and level and an extra attack. Even though it made no difference, I left a message on this user's Talk Page. Because of this, I propose that any articles starting with Fan:or in the Fan Ficition or Fan Digimon groups, be locked so only the Author and Moderators may edit it. This will prevent vandalism and carefree content from our own inspirations. I hope you all support this and that it is made an action! Digital Tamer 17:23, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :In a word, no. This is a wiki, and one of the main points about posting fan fiction on a wiki is to work on it together—that's why we have stuff like Fan:Digimon 2.5, where multiple editors report on a well-known fan fiction. As the editor did not actually vandalize your article, but was attempting to add to it in good faith, there is no reason to block them, either. The most you can do is to politely ask them to refrain from editing your article. Most importantly, though, it is completely impossible to do what you're asking; the closest we could do is to make it editable by admins only, locking you out as well. :However, if you would like to post your fan fiction somewhere safe from being edited by others, there are many non-community-edited fan fiction sites which would allow you to do so. Lanate or Rad140 would be able to point you towards those. 21:05, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::I only archive on FanFiction.net. Try making a LiveJournal or something, as some do after being burned in other places. ::This is the main reason why I only provide links to my work, that and the fact that I don't want to release my work under the wiki's license. Lanate (talk) 22:35, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::Always late to the party, I have to agree. Under the GFDL, other people can edit your story, re-use it, or even sell it for profit; if you don't want any of that, don't post it on a wiki. What I can suggest (and has already been suggested) is to post it somewhere like LiveJournal or FanFiction (where you have total, or almost total control), and then you can post the links here, or even create an info page, like Digimon 2.5 without posting the actual story. Locking the story won't work under the GFDL (?), and would lock you out. Plus, there's plenty more potential readers/reviewers/ppl on FanFiction/LiveJournal than there are here. If you need anything, feel free to message me.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 00:14, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Issues w/ Music Video redirects (side bar) Oi, I would fix this myself if I could, but the side bar is locked to admins only, so: There are some problems with redirects in the side bar (could be from Move's with the actual pages themselves, but whatever): -The "Albums" link only redirects to DA02 albums. If I click "Albums" under the DA heading, it takes me to the DA02 albums only. Solution: disambig pages, or "Albums (Digimon Adventure)", separate Album links for each heading/season -Repeated albums names: Seasons that have the same/similar album titles only redirect to one season (ie DA and DA02 both have a "Best Hit Parade" CD. Clicking on one only takes you to the DA02 Album) Solution: disambig pages, "You might be looking for" links, or separate links ("Best Hit Parade" (DA) and "Best Hit Parade (DA02) ) -Missing links: The side bar is missing some album links. This mostly affects DA. ---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 19:55, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Finding Seasons of Digimon to Buy I have been searching high and low for all seasons of Digimon on DVD but am yet to have found them. Does anyone know who actually produced it? I thought it was ToonDisney but I could be wrong. Any info would be great. Also if you know where I can purchase it. Thanks mike :Digimon was produced by Toei Animation and Bandai of Japan. Disney currently owns the rights to all of Digimon, I believe. You can pick up the first 13 episodes of the newest season, Digimon Data Squad at any Walmart. I'm going to assume you're looking for the sub (English) versions of any DVDs, and unfortunately, there are no official, comprehensive DVD releases for any other season. That said, there are some official-look-a-likes DVD boxsets that appear on Amazon/eBay from time to time (here, here, here, and here.) Be warned though, they do cost an arm and a leg, if you can find them. Hell, I would buy them, if I was loaded. Hope that helps; if you need anything else, feel free to leave a message on my talk page.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 21:39, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :There are a few episodes of Digimon officially on DVD in the United Kingdom (PAL, Region 2)—namely episodes 1-20, series one (here are links to the first, second and third DVD). It's not much, but it could be a start. THB 20:55, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Error Cite error: tags exist, but no tag was found- that error is displaying on the main page. I think that tags in Sora artcile (featured box) is causing that to happen. Shouldn't they be deleted from there? Final Cannon Talk 19:33, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Eggs We need to check the spellings and info on , and after a no-redirect move to the correct names, merge the info to the main Eggs article. 05:24, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Digi-Eggs If someone has time to fiddle with it, we really need the images to have the same basic heights. "Widthpx" or "xHeightpx" or "WidthxHeightpx" or "upright" or "upright=Factor". Scale the image to be no greater than the given width and/or height, keeping its aspect ratio. With "upright", scale a thumbnail from its default size by the given factor (default 0.8). Two Frontier Drama CD's? Are Wanting to Tell and Original Story: Things That Want To Be Told the same thing, with the former being a slightly different translation of the former? If so, in the side bar, (the Music Videos category), it should be changed so we're constant, and don't have two different articles about the same drama CD.---- Rad140 Dear vandal, I'm not afraid to rollback your ass. 21:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Cast Lists. At Digimon Fanatics, onkei_kun gratefully posted full cast lists (both per season and per episode and movies) for the first four seasons. We should definitely incorporate them ASAP. Can be viewed here---- Rad140 Message 19:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : Here's another interesting link to the first Digimon episode at TV.com, which leads onto pages on all the other episodes. They contain all sorts of useful episode info, such as trivia, quotes and even production codes (it's all English dub, but it's something). THB (Talk page) 20:29, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, looks like we've got more stuff to add to the ep's now. I would be a tad wary of TV.com though- it seems like anyone can post information about episodes.---- Rad140 Message 00:07, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, actually, you're right. I'm making sure I double-check any trivia, etc., given on TV.com, since I noticed that some of the information is inaccurate. Now that I think about, it would probably be best to forget the production codes. THB (Talk page) 14:27, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Jeri on Featured characters I was editing the Tamers eps, and was wondering, should I put Jeri as a character when only her doppleganger (D-Reaper, eps 41-44) appears? --Link3710 22:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :That's a good point. Perhaps you could include Jeri, but then put something like "D-Reaper clone" in brackets next to her name. THB (Talk) 01:58, November 30, 2009 (UTC)